<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me all about it, brown eyes by monicaposh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597205">tell me all about it, brown eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh'>monicaposh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>freshly baked varchie goodies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Varchie!Centric, varchie content creator appreciation, varchie cookie week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For @tuesdayschildd, dear friend and beloved golden girl, a little drabble of little varchie in one our of favorite little comics. Please go read her brilliant (and tooth-achingly sweet fluff) of a series, little archie &amp; friends  ♥️  Very grateful for you, AK. Love you!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>freshly baked varchie goodies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me all about it, brown eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/gifts">Tuesdayschildd</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312541">little archie &amp; friends</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd">Tuesdayschildd</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @tuesdayschildd, dear friend and beloved golden girl, a little drabble of little varchie in one our of favorite little comics. Please go read her brilliant (and tooth-achingly sweet fluff) of a series, little archie &amp; friends  ♥️  Very grateful for you, AK. Love you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Little Archie watches from his new post on Elm Street, focusing on any incoming traffic. It’s the first day of summer break and he’s taking his work seriously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rubs his full belly, recently finishing the fluffernutter sandwich his mom packed him before patrol. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me out of here, my mom’s gonna kill me!” Reggie yells. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any of that sandwich left, Little Archie?” Jughead groans from his place next to Reggie. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While on the job and keeping his eyes peeled for lawbreakers, Little Archie has already arrested Reggie for running over a trail of ants and bugs (claiming a hit-and-run), and Jughead for flying without a license on his bike (he made up this law because it was so reckless, anyone wearing the badge would have done the same). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He makes sure the chicken-wired cell Sheriff Keller and his dad made was secure and rides his red wagon to switch out the traffic sign. Jughead has fifteen minutes left in the slammer while he plans to keep Reggie there all day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a recognizable pairing of yellow and black as Betty and Veronica stand farther up the street. He scratches his head as the girls follow Mr. Cooper rolling out a new toy from the driveway. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica gets in the driver’s seat while Betty sits down next to her. He anticipates their speed down the humongous hill and proceeds to change the green card to red, hoping they know to slow down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mr. Cooper gives the girls a push in the wooden green car and they sail under the trees blanketing Elm Street. He holds out a hand, signaling to the sign but Veronica just winks at him as they fly past. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reggie and Jughead are cheering them on from jail and Archie can’t believe this is how his first day is going, he can’t understand why he’s friends with all these trouble makers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can hear Veronica’s giggles echoing down the street while Betty waves to the boys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Archie scrambles to blow his new whistle, hopping in the wagon and chasing after them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They reach the bottom of the hill and the girls pull over on the sidewalk. Archie walks around the car and Betty looks worried. “What’s wrong, officer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Veronica fluffs her curls and bats her lashes at him. “Come here and tell me all about it, brown eyes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His ears grow hot, something that always happens when Veronica acts like this and smiles <em>like that</em>. “Cut it, Ronnie. I’m in uniform.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Comic from The Adventures of Little Archie #22, 1962. ♥️</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @monicaposh ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>